


League of Avengers

by yellowstar128



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Captain America (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowstar128/pseuds/yellowstar128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if an unlikely contact from Steve's past gave the Avengers refuge during Age of Ultron instead of Laura? DC/Marvel Crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that there’s kind of a shortage of good Marvel/DC crossovers, and this idea has been bouncing around my head for a while, so I thought, WTH. This starts a third of the way through Avengers: Age of Ultron, I’m assuming everyone reading this has seen it. This is just to test the waters. If it's well received, then there will be much more to come. If not, I'll rework the idea. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable… things are property of their respective owners, which isn’t me.

**Quinjet, after Johannesburg**

 

"The news is loving you guys. Nobody else is. There’s been no official call for Banner’s arrest, but it’s in the air."

"Stark Relief Foundation?” Tony asks. 

"Already on the scene.” Hill replies. “How’s the team?"

“Everyone’s… we took a hit.” Stark admits. "We’ll shake it off.”

"Well for now, I’d stay in stealth mode and stay away from here.” Maria suggests.

“So, run and hide?” Tony asks. 

“Until we can find Ultron, I don’t have a lot else to offer.” Maria admits. 

"Neither do we.” Tony mumbles before disconnecting the video call. 

 

“What now?” Clint asks from the pilot seat. 

“We need to stay out of sight.” Natasha says. 

“And Ultron is everywhere.” Steve adds. 

"We’re the Avengers; we’re never out of options.” Tony responds.

“There appear to be very few open to us.” Thor adds.

“We could split up.” Bruce suggests.

“I’d rather not divide the team if we don’t have to.” Steve says.

“Ideas?” Clint asks. 

 

_Flashback_

_Steve stands on a small hill in a simple black suit._

_The sky is gray and old trees cast long shadows over rows of silent tombstones._

_A statuesque woman with long black hair in a modest  black dress stands in front of Steve._

_She holds a small black box out to him._

_“Break in case of emergency.” Her voice has a slight lilt._

_End Flashback_

Steve pulls the black box from a compartment on his belt. There is a light embedded in the top. 

Flash Blink Flash Flash.

A USB slides out of one end. 

 

"Plug this in." Steve hands the USB drive to Clint. 

"What's it do?” Clint asks.

"I'm not actually sure.” Steve admits. 

"You're not sure?" Tony exclaims. 

"I'm not sure that's a great idea, Steve." Bruce says. 

"Do you trust me?" Steve asks everyone. 

No one denies it. 

Clint plugs the drive into the console.

Someone inhales sharply as the screen goes black.

A line of white text appears: The Other One

A cursor blinks below it. 

"What the hell?" Tony exclaims. 

"I do not understand." Thor says.

"Steve?" Bruce asks. 

_The lilting voice floats through Steves head. "Not you, Rogers, the other one."_

"Trevor." Steve replies.

“What?” Clint asks. 

Steve leans over the console and types, T-R-E-V-O-R.

"Access Granted" flashes across the screen, and the radio comes to life. 

 

"You never *skrtt* have the best timing, Rogers." The lilting voice comes through staticky.

"I think you have that backwards. I never miss a cue.” Steve smirks. 

The Avengers exchange confused and worried looks. 

“Looking *skrtt* somewhere to hang *skrtt* your shield, Rogers?"

"It would be appreciated.” Steve replies. 

“*skrtt* send you coordinates. How many *skrtt* should we expect, Steve?” 

“Six.” 

"Understood. *skrtt* See you soon. *skrtt* out.” 

 

Tony waggles his eyebrows. 

"We were allies during the war."

"I'm not really a fan of dragging an old woman into this.” Clint says.

"It's not like that.” Steve replies. 

"She's like you.” Tony puzzles out.  

"More like Thor, actually.” Steve admits.

"A god from another planet with a magic hammer?” Tony asks disbelievingly. 

"It's a lasso actually.” Steve replies. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers meet Diana and a few other DC surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to post this until I had the whole thing done, but honestly, I could use some motivation in the form of feedback. So PLEASE review. 
> 
> I played with Cisco's powers a little bit, but I think it's totally plausible. Batman might seem a little OOC here if you were expecting Nolan Batman, but I prefer a lighter Batman, like The Batman (2004). Also, Batman totally did this in the New 52 Justice League with Hal Jordan, so not completely ridiculous. 
> 
> Also, just a heads up if you're not familiar with my work I tend to write in short chapters, so be warned.

**41° 22’ 9” N, 71° 38’ 05” W**

“It’s an isolated mountain.” Clint says from the cockpit. 

Steve comes up behind him and leans over his shoulder. “Do you see anything that could be the rendezvous point?"

The communication system crackles to life with the lilting voice, “Nice weather we’re having.” 

Steve hits a button on the control panel to reply, “Yes, but I always carry an umbrella.” 

“There.” Clint angles the quinjet toward a wide opening in the mountain face that wasn’t there before but only hovers in front of it. 

“Should we not proceed? We are quite exposed here.” Thor says from behind them. 

“Wait, I should run some scans first.” Tony says. 

“Can you guarantee your scanning software isn’t infected with Ultorn, Stark?” Natasha snips.

"The quinjet controls and sensors are an isolated system. They should be fine." Bruce replies. 

“Fine, but make it quick?” Steve runs his hand through hair. "Thor is right."

Tony runs his scans from the chair near the front of the plane where he talked to Hill. "Without JARVIS this firewall is going to take a while.” 

“Can you at least confirm we’re not walking into an ambush?” Clint asks. 

“Yeah, there are only three heat signatures in the area immediately around the opening and only a few more sprinkled throughout the mountain.”

“Do we have a visual?” Steve asks.

“Not unless we get closer.” Tony admits.

Steve nods to Clint and the archer steers the ship closer to the entrance. Tony pushes a few buttons and a video appears in front of them. 

 

A Latino man with shoulder length dark brown hair wearing a t-shirt with a lightning bolt on it and a fair skinned woman with soft, wavy brown hair wearing a lab coat flank a statuesque woman with olive skin, ebony hair, and sapphire eyes. The trio is casually chatting while they stare at the point in the air where the Avenger quintet hovers, unseen, in stealth mode. 

 

“Take us in, Barton." Steve says and heads for the loading ramp while Clint lands in the hanger. 

 

The quinjet opens and Steve leads the weary Avengers out of the aircraft. 

“Rogers, does anyone need medical attention?” The lilting voice comes from the statuesque woman. 

“Nothing life threatening, Diana.” Steve replies.  

“That’s good." She says and turns to look at the rest of the group. “I’m Diana, and this is Cisco and Caitlin. Welcome to the Sanctuary.” 

“Appropriate name.” Steve says. 

“And where is this Sanctuary?” Tony interrupts. 

“We’re just outside Happy Harbor, Rhode Island.” Caitlin replies. 

“Happy Harbor. Seriously?” Tony asks incredulously.

“Can we get back on track?” Natasha interrupts. 

“Of course,” Diana replies, “but before we go any further, Cisco needs to clear all of you, your gear, and your vehicle through base security.”

“Understandable.” Steve replies.

“After that, Caitlin will treat any minor injuries you may be hiding.” 

"No offense meant, Miss, but I doubt you will be able to treat most of us.” Steve says to Caitlin.

“Doctor.” Caitlin corrects automatically. 

“It's cool. Caitlin is an amazing bio-engineer and one of the top 3 meta-human experts in the world.” Cisco defends. 

"Thank you, Cisco.” Caitlin nods.

“Meta-human?” Bruce asks.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. calls them “Enhanced”.” Cisco supplies, complete with air quotes.

"Called." Steve says while the other Avengers give various signs of understanding. "Shield no longer exists." 

“We have intelligence that proves otherwise, but that is not relevant at the moment." Diana says. 

"I assure you Captain, I'm more than qualified to treat your team’s unique physiologies.” Caitlin replies. 

“Before we get to that, Cisco?” Diana says, ushering him forward. 

Cisco taps his left ear. “Felicity, do you have that scan going yet?” 

“Yeah, they’re clean. Not clean like couldn’t use a shower, because I’m sure they could all use a shower. I mean clean like not a threat. Not like they’re unarmed because you can totally see they’re armed, but they’re not carrying anything infected by Ultron.” An airy female voice rambles over the earpiece just loud enough for Steve’s enhanced hearing to pickup. 

Cisco nods and steps toward Clint, the Avenger closest to him. 

“Whoa man. What are you doing?” Clint exclaims and steps back. 

“Relax. I’m just going to grab your shoulder.” Cisco says. 

“Why?” 

Cisco looks over at Diana. 

“Cisco is a… an enhanced. He can detect certain security threats other sensors can’t. I assure you it’s not dangerous in any way.” Diana explains.

Steve looks from Diana back to Clint and Cisco. 

“Do me first then.” Steve says. 

Diana nods encouragingly to Cisco. 

Cisco shrugs. He walks over to Steve and grabs his shoulder. 

 

_Young Bucky Barnes dusts off a tiny Steve Rogers in a grungy back ally in 1920s Brooklyn._

_Shells explode all around Steve and the rest of the Howling Commandos as they move through a forest during World War II._

_Chitauri pour from a portal in the sky above Stark Tower in modern NYC._

_The Winter Soldier’s mask falls off in the streets of modern Washington, DC to reveal the face of a tortured Bucky Barnes._

 

Cisco steps back and blinks a few times. “He’s good.” 

“That’s it?” Tony asks, unimpressed.

“Yeah.” Cisco replies. 

Cisco moves over to Tony and grabs hold of the shoulder of the suit. 

 

_Young Tony Stark is carried out of a room by Edwin Jarvis as Howard Stark yells at his wife, Maria._

_James Rhodes practically carries a drunk 20-something Tony Stark out of a Boston bar._

_Tony wakes in a cave attached to a car battery._

_Tony lands on the roof of a building carrying Pepper Potts as the Stark Expo explodes behind them._

 

Cisco steps back and blinks a few more times. “He’s good.” 

“What is he doing?” Bruce asks.

“Me next.” Natasha steps forward. 

 

_A lonely young girl, barely recognizable as Natasha Romanoff, dances in pointe shoes. The Russian winter rages outside the window._

_A teenage Natasha spars with the Winter Soldier._

_Hawkeye puts down his bow and extends his hand to Natasha in a grungy warehouse somewhere in the former Soviet Union._

_Natasha sits in a small bedroom with a towel in her hand. Steve sits in front of her "I would now." Sam Wilson stands in the doorway._

 

“Cisco is taking a Vibe off of them.” Caitlin tries to explain.

“A Vibe?” Tony asks confused.

“She’s good.” Cisco says and moves on to Thor.

 

_Young Thor and Loki stand behind a wall stifling their laughs as a palace guard dances about in the next room trying to scratch under his armor._

_Thor leads Loki, Sif, and the Warriors Three in a battle against a band of marauders on Vanaheim, Mjolnir in his hand for the first time._

_Thor sits on a rooftop under the star in New Mexico with Jane Foster._

_Thor screams over the dead form of his brother on a dark, barren world. Jane stands shocked in the background._

 

“Cisco is better at explaining it.” Caitlin says. 

“He’s good.” Cisco says and moves toward Bruce.

Bruce tenses.

“It's okay, man, no worries.” Cisco says and confidently grabs his shoulder. 

 

_A small Bruce Banner hides in a closet as his father beats his mother._

_20-something Bruce forces himself to keep breathing as Betty Ross laughs on the other side of a lab table. She’s wonderful._

_Confusion. Panic. Fear. Pain. RAGE. Power._

_Tony tosses his arm around Bruce’s shoulder and leads him into a lab, grinning._

 

Cisco pulls back and covers his eyes while he forces himself to breathe deeply. “I’m sorry, Doc.” He says quietly, looking Bruce in the eye. “He’s good too.” He says to Diana.

Finally, Cisco is back in front of Clint. He stretches out his hand but doesn’t lay it on his shoulder until the archer nods. 

 

_Young Clint Barton holds back tears as Barney Barton walks away from him. A circus fills the background._

_Clint lies on the dirt floor of a rundown room. A perfectly pressed Phil Coulson lowers his gun and offer’s Clint a hand._

_Clint and Natasha stand back to back in a bunker made out of overturned cars in the streets of Budapest._

_Natasha sits beside Clint on a cot on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. Steve stands in the doorway in uniform. “Then suit up.”_

 

“They’re all clean.” Cisco says stepping back. 

“So what just happened?” Bruce asks.

“I have retrocognitive abilities based on enhanced vibration perception.” Cisco says.

Tony perks up, interested.

“On the quantum level?” Bruce asks fascinated.  

Steve’s enhanced hearing picks up a quiet beep.

Diana taps her ear. 

“Go ahead,” she says into the communication device while Cisco explains something about dimensional vibrations to Bruce and Tony. 

“B is incoming.” A female voice, different than the earlier one, says.

“Skata.” Diana mumbles. “Cisco, B is incoming. You need to clear their,” Diana looks at the quinjet, “aircraft.” 

The hanger doors slide open and an ominous black aircraft vaguely similar to a stealth bomber lands in the hanger. 

“Too late.” Cisco mumbles. 

“Go.” Diana says to Cisco. Diana taps her ear again. “Felicity, we’re still locked down out here, right?” 

“Felicity is busy right now, but she says yes.” The other female voice speaks again over Diana’s in-ear communication device.

“Thanks, Iris.” Diana says

A man clad head to toe in some kind of black body armor leaps out of the cockpit of the black ship and walks directly toward the group, or more specifically, Diana. 

“Have they cleared security?” He asks, his voice deep and gravely. 

“Yes.” Diana replies. 

“And their ship?” He practically growls. 

“Cisco is checking it now. We’re still locked down out here.” Diana says. 

“We’re good.” Cisco yells from the top of the quinjet’s loading ramp. 

In one swift motion the dark figure slides closer to Diana and pulls down the pointed cowl on his head. “Are you okay?” He asks, searching her face. His voice still deep, but soft. 

“I’m fine.” Diana replies. 

Caitlin snorts. 

“And how is she really, Dr. Snow?” He asks. 

“Diana is grounded for roughly another hour and a half until her multiple rib fractures heal.” Caitlin says. 

“Princess…” The man growls. 

She shrugs and instinctively wraps an arm around her middle with a slight wince when it hurts. “I’ll be fine, Bruce.” 

“Wayne!” Tony exclaims once he finds his voice again. 

“Stark.” The newcomer growls at him.

Cisco returns to the group and comes to stand beside Caitlin behind Diana. "He took off his mask?!"

"We don't have time for misdirection or deception." Wayne says. 

"Before we get any further, allow me to tend your wounds." Caitlin requests.

Steve nods and allows the majority of the team to follow Caitlin out of the hangar and into the facility. Thor turns to face the entrance they came in. 

"Thor!" Steve shouts after him, only catching Wayne's attention in addition to Thor's."

"I saw something in that dream. I need answers. I won't find them here." Thor swings mjoinir around and flies out of the Sanctuary.

Steve looks down and sighs. 

"Captain Rogers?" Wayne asks. 

Steve pulls himself together. "Where is the rest of your team?" He asks. 

"In the field, mostly fighting agents of Ultron. Let's get back to your team so we can compare notes." The dark vigilante suggests.

Steve nods and follows Bruce out of the hangar. "So, you're with Diana, huh?"

 

"And let me tell you, Hippolyta has a mean right hook." Wayne says to Steve as they stop in front of a locker room. "The infirmary is at the end of the hall. Someone will be by to show you where to go once you've had a chance to clean up."

 

A freshly showered Steve finds the rest of his team still in the infirmary. 

"Where's Thor?" Clint asks from his position against the wall. 

"Gone to find answers." Steve replies.

"He didn't tell you where he was going?" Natasha asks from a medical cot. 

"Sometimes my teammates don't tell me things. I was kind of hoping Thor would be the exception." Steve snaps at her. 

"Give him time. We don't know what the Maximoff kid showed him." Tony says. 

"Earths mightiest heroes. Pulled us apart like cotton candy." Steve mutters. 

"Seems like you walked away alright." Clint says. 

"Is that a problem?" Steve demands. 

"I don't trust a guy without a dark side. Experience." Clint replies.

"Well let's just say you haven't seen it yet." Steve snaps. 

"You know Ultron is trying to pull us apart right?" Tony asks. 

"Well I guess you'd know. Whether you'd tell us is a different story." Steve turns on Tony.  

"Banner and I were doing research." Tony defends. 

"That would affect the team." Steve reasons. 

"That would end the team. Isn't that the mission. Isn't that the why we fight, so we can end the fight. So we get to go home." Tony argues. 

"Every time someone's tries to win a war before it starts innocent people die. Every time." Steve says. 

"Gentlemen, while this is fascinating, I've finished patching you up, and Diana wants to see you in the control room." Catilin interrupts. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this amazing Cap WW2 propaganda style poster and this Bombshell variant cover of Justice League of America from August '15, and I had to include them with this chapter because it has the first flashback to Diana in WW2. It takes place during the “clearing Hydra off the map” montage in Captain America: The First Avenger.

* * *

**England, 1942**

A transport truck rumbles to a stop on the tarmac of RAF Daws Hill. Colonel Phillips climbs out of the passenger seat and the Howling Commandos jump out of the back, already geared up for their next mission. 

A blonde US Army Air Force officer stops in from to the Colonel and salutes. Diana stands next to him.  

The Howling Commandos come to a stop behind the Colonel. 

Colonel Philips returns the salute. “Gentlemen, this is Captain Steven Trevor with the Eighth Air Force. He’ll be your pilot for your mission into Greece.” 

Captain America returns the salute as well. 

“Pleasure. May I introduce Special Consultant Princess Diana. She’ll be our… ambassador for this mission. She knows the area, the people, and the language.” Trevor gestures to Diana. 

"We'll take all the help we can get. Welcome aboard."

 

* * *

 

**Sanctuary, Modern Day**  

“We’ve been tagging as many of the bots as we can. The ones we don’t take out anyway.” Felicity Smoak says from her seat in front of the advanced computer set up. 

"What are you tagging them with?" Tony asks.

“A radioisotope. We’re tracing its unique signature with the Palmer Tech and Wayne Enterprises satellite networks." The blonde explains.

"And what have you learned?” Clint asks. 

“Not much. Ultron’s everywhere, and we keep getting reports of more attacks.” Felicity says.

"Thing multiplies faster than a Catholic rabbit.” Cisco mutters. 

"We’ve got boots in five cities placing trackers. The more bots we tag, the better data we’ll get. And better data means a more accurate pattern recognition. Narrower window, more confidence.” Felicity finishes. 

The Avengers' gazes turn to take a better look at the Ultron battles on video monitors covering the wall behind Felicity.  

_Thea and Diggle at Palmer Tech._

_Barry and Oliver in front of STAR Labs._

_Kara in the parking lot of Lord Technologies._

_Clark on the roof of LexCorp._

_Dick and Barbara inside Wayne Industries._

"Still won't explain what he's up to," Steve says.

“We can’t remove him from the net without opening a backdoor into our system, but we’ve been watching,” Felicity says. 

"Is he still going after launch codes?" Natasha asks. 

"Yes, but he's not making any progress." Felicity replies. 

"I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare." Tony comments.

"I have a contact at the Nexus," Felicity says. 

"Nexus?" Steve asks.

"It's the world internet hub in Oslo. Every byte of data flows through there." Banner replies. 

"Fastest access on Earth," Cisco adds.

"What did you find out?" Tony asks.

"The codes are constantly being changed, which is enough to hold off the part of his processing power fixated on them.” Felicity answers.

"You mean for once the government is actually on top of a cyber threat?" Tony asks, surprised.

Cisco snorts "No, it's an unknown party."

"We have an ally?" Clint asks.

"At the very least Ultron has another enemy. We need to find out who it is." Wayne says. 

"I might need to visit Oslo. Find our unknown." Tony suggests.

"Ultron took the Avengers out of play to buy himself time. We need to find out why." Diana says. 

"My contacts all say he's building something," Wayne says. 

"That makes sense with the amount of vibranium he stole," Clint says

“But what?” Diana asks. 

"What does he want?" Wayne leads. 

"To become better. Better than us." Steve replies. "He keeps building bodies."

"Person bodies," Tony says. "The human form is inefficient. Biologically speaking, we're outmoded."

"But he keeps coming back to it. Why?" Felicity asks. 

"When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed," Natasha comments

"They don't need to be protected. They need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve." Banner says. 

"How?" Steve asks. 

"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?" Banner replies rhetorically. 

 

* * *

   

**Air Transport, Somewhere Over Europe, 1942**

Diana and the majority of the Howling Commandos are gathered in the belly of the plane. 

“So… Princess, huh?” Bucky asks.

“I am.” Diana nods. 

“Where from?” Gabe asks.

“A small sovereign island in the Mediterranean.” Diana replies. 

“And you speak Greek?” Falsworth asks. 

“I speak many languages.” Diana smirks. 

Bucky doesn’t care for her evasive answer. “And one of them is Greek?”

“Nai,” Diana says

“Is that yes?” Bucky asks no one in particular. 

“I don’t know; it’s all Greek to me.” Dum Dum replies. 

 

* * *

  **Sanctuary, Modern Day**

"Alright. Strictly recon,” Steve says,replacing his shield on his back, "I'll take Natasha and Clint."

“If Ultron's really building a body, you may need some extra muscle.” Diana steps forward. 

“We need you to use your diplomatic connections to try to reach someone in Wakanda.” Steve replies.

Diana’s eyes fall on Banner. 

“Too many people. Way too many people.” Banner shrinks away. 

“With Stark hitting the Nexus I could use Banner in the lab.” Cisco admits. 

Banner sighs in relief. 

“We could pull Superman or Supergirl from the field.” Diana suggests with little conviction. 

“We need them out there protecting innocents.” Steve replies. 

“I don’t like this.” Diana sighs. “Alright. Hopefully, Bruce and I will have this solved but the time you all get back.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took forever, but this chapter fought me every step of the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking of Jay Ryan from Beauty and the Beast as Batman in this universe. Also, I’m pretty sure this is my first published attempt at action, so I hope it’s ok. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter after such a long delay.

  **Sanctuary, While the Avengers are in South Korea**

“Anything from the tracking algorithm yet?” Diana asks, walking back into the Control Room. 

"Nothing actionable.” Batman replies, not taking his eyes off the monitor bank. 

“And our intelligence contacts?” Diana stops beside him. 

“The DEO, Argus, and SHIELD are up to date. Fury and Coulson are prepping Theta Protocol. Lyla is focusing on Rubicon. The DEO is running ops for Kara. Any luck with diplomacy?” 

“A little. T’Chaka sent over some technical and scientific data on vibranium. I sent it down to Cisco and Banner.” 

“Ultron wanted the Avengers out of the way, but eventually, he's going to start looking for ways of making them come to him.”   

“Guys, a group of bots from Star City just broke off. 80% chance they're headed to Stark's west coast office.” Felicity interrupts. 

"There must be something there that’s not on the server.” Diana says. 

The center screen of the monitor bank shows a map tracking the tagged Ultron bots. "Not something. Diana?"

"I'll take the jet.” Diana literally flies out of the room for the hanger. 

"What else?" Bruce snaps at Felicity. 

"A group headed for eastern Brazil. Not much on the way except the Caribbean, specifically Puerto Rico. Which is the exact opposite of this group.  They're on a course that passes over 10 states as well as several countries abroad, including China and Turkey."

“They changed course the same time as the first group?” 

“Within .3 milliseconds, yeah.” 

Bruce leans over Felicity and opens a line to Diana. “Reroute to Virginia.” 

“What why?” Diana sounds incredulous. 

“Culver University.” 

“Bat—“ Batman cuts the call and connects another. 

“Supergirl, I need you in LA. Stark Industries."

“On my w—“ Batman disconnects before Kara is done.

“Flash,"

“Goahead,Bats.” 

“I need you in Puerto Rico. Arecibo Observatory, priority alpha.” 

“Onit.” 

“If you’re done commandeering my work station...” Felicity shoos him away. "What's going on?" 

"This is his play."

 

* * *

**Stark Industries - California**

Pepper Potts sits on the sofa in her sleek, modern office. Her eyes shift between the laptop on the coffee table, the StarkPhone in her hand, and the news streaming on the 3 TVs on the wall in front of her.  

The sun glints off something outside catching Pepper’s attention. 

Pepper squints out at it trying to figure out what it is.  

Several mechanical human-esque figures, similar to Tony’s Iron Legion. Ultron bots. 

Another body comes in at them from a different direction and one of the robots explodes midair.  The sound is muffled by the windows. 

The leader of the pack speeds away from the chaos, straight towards Pepper. 

A high pitch whine fills her office and the window shatters. 

The robot crashes into room and rushes toward the CEO.  

Extremis glows under Pepper’s skin and her eyes flash.  

The robot launches at Pepper. 

A glowing fist melts through the robot’s chest. 

“Look out!” Kara yells as one of the robots forces her through the office window and down to the floor, sliding her through the broken glass. 

Kara headbutts the bot, and its head flies off. Kara pushes out from under the body, snags the head midair spins around and knock the head off another bot with it. 

Kara scans the room for more bots, but the threat has been eliminated. 

The glow recedes from Pepper's skin. 

"You ok, Ms Potts?" Kara asks. 

"Fine."

"Supergirl to Batman, Stark Industries is secure."

 

* * *

**Culver University -** **Willowdale, Virginia**

Diana leaps from the invisible jet into a swarm of Ultron bots. 

Her golden lasso tightens around a bot and yanks it into 2 other bots. All three explode on impact. 

She kicks another bot in the chest, sending it crashing across the university green. 

A couple punches and a well placed knee decapitates another bot. 

The bot across the green stutters to its feet. 

Diana hurls her tiara across the empty expanse.

The tiara severes the bot's head from its body. The tiara returns to the Amazon princess and she slips it back onto her head. 

Diana surveys the devastation and taps the comm device in her ear.

"Wonder Woman to base. Ultron threat neutralized."

Her eyes track the bots' path up to their intended target, the Biological Sciences Building. 

 

* * *

**Arecibo Observatory - Puerto Rico**

A strong, unexpected gust of wind sends 2 Ultron bots hurtling into each other. They explode on impact. 

Flash circles the dish, picking up speed. A supersonic punch severs the head off a bot and sends it hurtling into the bot behind it. The bot spirals out of control and crash into the side of the dish. 

The last three Ultron bots hover in the middle of the dish, their electronic eyes trying to anticipate the Flash's next location. 

Flash circles the dish again and the bots prepare for another supersonic punch only for Flash to throw lightning at them instead. Electricity arcs between bots, and they fall out of the sky, fried.

"Flash to base. Threat intercepted."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
